


Heat Waves

by hoarderhangover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hinata In heat, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Teasing, bro-jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarderhangover/pseuds/hoarderhangover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is in heat for the first time. Kageyama decides to give him a hand - or rather, a mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Nsfw stuffs ahead ;)

Hinata was on fire.

He stood outside of the gym, holding his head in his hands as his blood pounded. He didn't know what was wrong but his whole body was burning and he needed _help_. Where was everyone? Hadn't anyone stayed behind after volleyball?

Hinata whimpered as a fresh wave of heat rolled over him. He was going to die out here - so hot, so hot - wait, was he _hard_?

“Oi! Dumbass!”

Hinata looked up. Kageyama was standing by the gym entrance, glaring. “What are you doing out here?”

“K-K-Kageyama,” stumbled Hinata, closing his eyes again and biting his lip. “It's h-hot…”

He could hear Kageyama’s quick footsteps and then his cool hand was on Hinata’s shoulder. “What are you talking about?”

Hinata didn't want to cry, especially not in front of Kageyama, but it was so unbearably hot and his dick was pushing painfully against his shorts and - and - A tear ran down his cheek as he blubbered, “I'm so hot and it h-hurts…” And he was so embarrassed -

“Dumbass!” Kageyama’s grip tightened on his shoulder. “Are you going into heat?”

Hinata whimpered. “M-maybe…”

“You didn't tell me you were an omega!”

“I d-didn't know…” The tears were coming fast now and the pain was building in his stomach and he had a wild urge to grab Kageyama and press his face into his chest -

“Dumbass,” growled Kageyama, but he sounded really worried and Hinata managed to peek over his fingers. Kageyama was watching him with his forehead wrinkled and Hinata cowered back.

“Don't be mad!”

“I'm not mad, dumbass!” Kageyama scowled harder and rubbed his thumb in circles on Hinata’s shoulder, which was strangely soothing. “Look, if you're going into heat, we should get you home.”

He was ashamed to admit it, so ashamed, but his legs felt like jelly and - “I don't think I can w-walk.”

“I'll carry you.”

“But m-my bike!” and nothing would be more humiliating than riding on Kageyama’s back - Tsukishima would never let him hear the end of it -

Kageyama growled again. He grabbed Hinata's shoulder, fingernails poking through his shirt, and dragged him back into the gym. "Wh-what are you - " spluttered Hinata, stumbling, but Kageyama just pulled him into the locker room and shoved him down against the wall.

"You're going to go crazy," said Kageyama gruffly, without looking at Hinata, and squatted down in front of him.

"Wha - " Hinata started, bracing himself against the wall, head throbbing with _he’s too close, he's too close_. The heat was worse with Kageyama so close -

Kageyama spread Hinata's knees apart and electricity shot down to his hard cock - Hinata gave an embarrassing moan, face flushing, and _fuck fuck fuck._

"D-Don't tease me," he whined, burning up with humiliation, reaching out to bat Kageyama away (he didn't understand what he was doing to Hinata, the heat rushing to his cock, the urge to force his mouth down) - fuck. Damn Kageyama -

"Shut up," snapped Kageyama, eyes gleaming dangerously, and he grabbed Hinata's belt buckle. “Do you want my help or not?”

Hinata moaned again and - fuck, fuck, fuck, he was going to lose it right them and there, nodding frantically as Kageyama pulled the buckle apart and yanked Hinata's pants down - Hinata lifted his hips automatically, panting - his face was red and he shouldn't be making these obscene noises but oh shit -

And then Kageyama's tongue was teasing his slit and Hinata threw his head back, whining with abandon. Fuck fuck. The fire was burning his arms and legs and Kageyama was fueling it - "P-please," he panted and he needed Kageyama's mouth, Kageyama's hot mouth - fuck -

Kageyama wrapped his lips around the head of Hinata's cock and Hinata gasped, trembling - heat was pooling in his abdomen and the sparks were shooting through his sensitive body - he couldn't feel his hands, pressed onto the tile floor and barely supporting him -

"Kageyama - " he gasped out.

Kageyama hummed lightly and the vibrations sent Hinata morning again, head back, and he wanted to be deep inside Kageyama's mouth, so deep, have Kageyama's heat wrapped all the way around him - he was shaking now -

Kageyama pulled back a little bit and Hinata whined before he could stop himself - he was so erect now that it was painful and he needed release - fuck Kageyama could not leave him like this - fuck fuck -

"Please,” he heard himself groan, and then Kageyama was back down, engulfing his whole cock into his hot mouth.

Hinata gasped, tears sparking his eyes and fuck, it felt so good, so hot - Kageyama choked and pulled back a little, tongue moving on the bottom of Hinata's dick and damn he was talented - Hinata's hands scrambled for a hold on the ground, eyes closed again -

Kageyama went back licking over his slit, slow and teasing, and Hinata let out pathetic whimpers that infuriated him - fuck. He moved his hands to Kageyama's hair and tugged, twitching his hips to try and get more friction, and Kageyama gave a small grunt. Hinata let go of his hair, gripping the back of his shirt instead, but he still moved his hips up pleadingly.

"Kageyama," he panted as Kageyama mouthed at his head temptingly, sending heat waves through his entire body, "p-please."

"Please what?" mumbled Kageyama against his cock, and Hinata whimpered and jerked his hips and fisted his hands in Kageyama's hair again.

"Mouth! Please!” It was so hot, so hot, and he needed -

Kageyama opened his lips and enveloped Hinata's cock again, and there it was - the blessed heat, the tingles running through his arms - Hinata was making wantin noises from the back of his throat again, hips rocking with Kageyama's mouth. Fuck. It was too hot, so hot, Kageyama and his hot mouth and it felt too good -

Something started building in Hinata's stomach and he moaned, rocking faster, and then suddenly Kageyama wrapped his lips around Hinata's dick and sucked, hard.

Hinata threw his head back with another loud moan, whimpering, "K-Kageyama...fuck, Kageyama, please...fuck..." He was about to lose it, so close, and Kageyama sucked long and hard again, his hot mouth closing around Hinata's cock-

"Ah!"

\- and then Hinata's hips were thrusting sporadically and he was moaning Kageyama’s name over and over as the heat and the white-hot bliss rolled over him and - and - and he was coming into Kageyama's hot mouth and - and - and fuck...fuck...fuck... His hips slowed, riding Kageyama’s mouth - fuck - as Kageyama swallowed, throat constricting in a way that made Hinata whine, collapsing against the wall, eyes screwed closed.

Kageyama pulled back and slowly Hinata opened his eyes. Kageyama was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and Hinata just sat there, embarrassed and still trembling. Kageyama glanced down at his cock and heat rushed to Hinata's face - "Don't look," he muttered, turning his face away to hide his blush, suddenly aware that he was completely spread open for Kageyama to see.

Kageyama cleared his throat and grabbed Hinata's pants, tugging them back up over his hips and working at the belt buckle. Still embarrassed, Hinata kept his face turned away, focusing on taking deep breaths to calm himself down. His legs felt weak and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stand - and what the fuck had they just done?

"There," said Kageyama in a surprisingly tender voice, but then - as if aware that he'd sounded too nice - snapped, "C'mon," and scrambled to his feet.

"Kageyama," said Hinata breathlessly, looking up. "D-did that really just - “

Kageyama kicked him a little and Hinata realized that he was probably embarrassed too when he snapped, "C'mon," again. He held out his hand to help Hinata up and (as much as Hinata would like to stand up on his own), Hinata grabbed it and rose, wobbling, to his feet.

"F-Fuck," he said, still trying to process what had just happened, and put his hand to his forehead. Kageyama's face was bright red and he just sort of half-glared at Hinata as if to say, Don't talk about it.

Hinata nodded slowly, too weak and shocked and wobbly to argue. Kageyama grabbed his arm and led him out of the gym.

“Do you feel better?” asked Kageyama gruffly.

“Y-yeah.” He was still shaky but it wasn't hot anymore.

“Can you ride home?”

Hinata nodded and grabbed his bike from the rack. It might be a little rough, but he wasn't going to admit it. “Race you.”

Kageyama scowled. “Not today.”

Hinata didn't argue. He pedaled in silence for a while alongside Kageyama, reolaying the events in his head. Finally he said, “Thanks.”

Kageyama looked at him in surprise and for a moment Hinata thought he looked nice. Not frowning and not smiling creepily either. He felt a blush start up again across his neck.

“No worries,” muttered Kageyama, glancing away, but then he said quietly (maybe thinking Hinata wouldn't hear), “I guess you're mine now.”

Hinata grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes* umm...I did a thing...
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I can write more chapters if anyone wants em! Just lemme know :)
> 
> And as always Haikyuu recs welcome! Please comment if u have a good story :D


End file.
